The Detective's Daughter
by Leia Rayn Storm
Summary: Does Olivia Benson have a daughter she never told anyone about? And is her daughter in danger? Will Elliot be there to help? E/O
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Benson sat at her desk, staring at the picture in her hand of a fifteen year old girl with brown, curly hair and brown eyes.

"Who's that," Olivia's partner Elliot Stabler asked peering over her shoulder.

"Jeeze El, don't sneak up on me like that," Olivia said, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Did I scare you," Elliot asked grinning. Olivia couldn't help but smile. She had been Elliot's partner for ten years and she never got tired of seeing his smile. She could never tell him that though. He was married. She had to remind herself that almost everyday. She rolled her eyes and started to shove the picture into her wallet.

Elliot reached his hand out and stopped her. "Wait, you didn't tell me who it is."

"It's just…a distant cousin, I-I've never met her."

Elliot wasn't satisfied. He knew when Olivia was lying. But he couldn't say anything because their Captain Don Cragen walked out of his office then and started towards them.

"There's been a rape and attempted murder on a fifteen year old girl," he said when he reached their desks. "I want you two at the hospital." Cragen turned to Munch and Fin. "And you two at the crime scene."

They all nodded then grabbed their coats and ran out the door.

When they got to the hospital, Olivia and Elliot asked the person at the front desk where the girl was. A doctor came up and said, "Hi, I'm Doctor Martin, you're here about the girl that was raped?"

Elliot showed him his badge and said, "I'm Detective Stabler, my partner Detective Benson. What can you tell us about the girl?"

"Well she was very badly beaten, but we're quite sure that she'll live. There is evidence that she has been raped multiple times before. Also there is a history of abuse as well. She has many scars and previously broken bones."

Elliot and Olivia exchanged a glance. "Is she awake," Olivia asked.

"Not yet, but she will be soon if you'd like to wait. Her room's this way."

Elliot and Olivia followed the Doctor down the hall then thanked him and walked into the girl's room. The girl was covered in bandages and was hooked up to a ventilator.

When Olivia got up close to the girl and saw her face her head started to spin. It was the girl from the picture in her wallet. She stumbled backwards and would have fallen on her back if Elliot hadn't caught her.

"Hey," he said helping her back onto her feet. "Are you alright?"

Olivia couldn't take her eyes off the girl. "I-I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Wh…" Elliot finally noticed what Olivia had. "Is that the girl from the picture…?"

"Yeah."

"She's not just a distant cousin, is she?"

Olivia finally tore her eyes away from the girl and looked at Elliot. "I…well…" She sighed. "No, she's not."

"Well who is she?"

Olivia looked at the girl then back to Elliot. "She's…my daughter."

Elliot stared at her in shock. "Your…daughter?"

Olivia nodded.

"You have a daughter?"

Olivia sucked in a breath. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me," Elliot exclaimed.

Olivia shrugged. "You never asked."

Elliot's jaw dropped. "So all this time you've had a daughter? Where do you keep her? Under you're bed?"

"Elliot that's ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is that you never told me you had a daughter. When did you have her?"

"A few years before I came to special victims."

Elliot ran his hand across his forehead. "Wait, start from the beginning please."

Olivia blew out a breath. "Well, fifteen years ago I found out I was pregnant. The father was…already out of the picture. I was young so I panicked. I knew I couldn't raise a child so I found a family that would for me. They already had three kids, but they wanted another. I thought since they already knew parenting that my child would be perfectly safe. We agreed on an open adoption incase I ever wanted to see her, but seven years ago after…well they moved and didn't tell me where they went. I just found her yesterday."

Elliot stared at Olivia, then said, "Seven years ago after what?"

"Do you have to know everything right now?"

"Why not now?"

Olivia sighed. "Seven years ago I got a phone call that she had been in a comma for two years and that they might pull the plug, so if I wanted to see her it might be my last chance. So I went to the hospital to see her. Once there I learned that she was in the comma because someone tried to kill her and her mother…"

"Her adoptive mother?"

"Yes Elliot her adoptive mother. Anyway, they succeeded in killing her mother and she survived, but she was in a coma. A couple weeks later I hadn't gotten any phone calls about a funeral or her waking up, so I went back to the hospital. They said that she had woken up and her family had taken her home. I went to their home, but they were already gone."

"Liv, I'm sorry. You should have told me, I could've helped."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want any help. I thought I could handle it myself." Olivia felt tears stinging her eyes and she turned away.

Then Elliot surprised her by walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her. She felt the tears stream down her face and she buried her face in his shoulder. She loved the way his cologne smelled, the way his hands felt on her back, but she couldn't, he was married. She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So what's her name," Elliot asked breaking the silence.

Olivia bit her lip. "Uh, Leia."

"Isn't that…"

"A Star Wars name, yes. I had an odd obsession with the movies for the last few weeks of my pregnancy and when she was born it was the first name that popped into my mind."

Elliot smiled. "I like it. Leia Benson."

Olivia smiled awkwardly, feeling a little embarrassed. Then she sat down next to her daughter's bed, hoping she was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia sat in the chair beside her daughter's bed for hours. She never woke up. It worried her at first, but the doctors insisted that she was just tired. Eventually Cragen had ordered them back to the precinct.

"She was raped somewhere else," Fin was saying. "Then dumped in the alleyway."

"We need to find out who this girl is," Cragen said.

Elliot turned to Olivia and gave her an expectant look. Olivia's eyes grew wide and she shook her head no. Elliot gave her look that said 'you have to.' Olivia just shook her head. Cragen noticed the exchange and said, "Is there something you would like to share?"

Olivia just kept shaking her head no and Elliot said, "Liv, you have to."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Olivia said, starting to panic. She didn't want everyone to know she had a daughter yet.

"Olivia," Cragen said crossing his arms and looking a little annoyed.

Olivia felt as if she was a child that just got caught by her father and Elliot was her annoying, tattletale little brother.

"If you want to find out who did this to her, you're going to have to tell them," Elliot said.

Olivia sighed. "Fine. Her name's Leia Benson. She's fifteen, goes to Aero High School, and she's…my daughter."

Fin, Cragen, and Munch all froze with their mouths hanging open staring at Olivia. She looked over at Elliot who seemed satisfied that she had told them. It annoyed her. He didn't have to make her tell everyone about Leia. She would have told them…eventually.

"You, Olivia Benson, have a fifteen year old daughter," Munch asked breaking the silence.

Olivia nodded.

"How," Fin exclaimed.

"When," Cragen asked.

"Fifteen," Munch was still saying. "What, were you twelve when she was born?"

"Quiet," Cragen said after a while. "Everyone, my office, now." He turned and led the way to his office, the four detectives following close behind.

When they were all in the room Cragen shut the door and there was suddenly less noise. "Sit," Cragen said pointing to chairs and going behind his desk to sit in his own chair. When everyone was seated he said, "Now, Olivia, would you like to explain to us what's going on?"

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat then started to tell them what she had told Elliot earlier that day. They all sat quietly and listened. When she finished they all just stared at her and she felt extremely uncomfortable.

"So all this time there's been a mini Olivia Benson running around," Fin asked somewhat amused.

"And what a coincidence that she was raped here in Manhattan," Munch said. "I mean it's a tragedy, but you two were obviously supposed to find each other Olivia. It's fate."

Olivia didn't know how to react to that so she just gave Munch a small smile.

"Unless someone wanted you to find her," Cragen said killing whatever happiness was in the room.

Olivia bit her lip and Elliot put his hand on hers then said, "Well I like Munch's idea better. We don't even know who did this. I say we wait till Leia wakes up and see what she says."

The phone rang and Cragen answered it. Then he said, "I guess we are about to find out. Leia is awake and she's trying to leave the hospital."  
"Leave," Olivia exclaimed. "Why?"

"That's what you need to find out. You and Elliot, go."

Olivia quickly stood and was out the door before anyone said anything else. She didn't even wait for Elliot to get his coat she just drug him out the door and to the car. Elliot insisted on driving though and she was tapping her foot impatiently against the floor of the car. Why was he driving so slow? She needed to see her daughter. But what if Leia didn't like her? What if she was angry with her for leaving her with that family? She obviously wasn't safe with them.

When they finally arrived at the hospital Olivia practically ran to Leia's room. The nurses were trying to hold her down and she was struggling to get out of the bed. She seemed to be hyperventilating and she was screaming and crying. Out of all the horrible things Olivia had seen in her lifetime, this made her sick.

She ran over to one of the nurses and tried to pull her off Leia. The nurse tried to push her out of the way, but Olivia flashed her badge and yelled at the nurses to back off. They stared at Olivia for a few seconds then reluctantly let go of Leia and backed away. Leia sat up gasping for air and Olivia put her hand on her shoulder. "Leia? Are you alright?"

Leia just stared at her hands and Olivia looked up at Elliot who looked just as worried as she was. "Leia, I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Elliot Stabler. Do you know why you're here?"

Leia slowly turned her head to look up at Olivia. "Olivia Benson?"

Olivia nodded.

"Are you…my…mom?"

Olivia was shocked at first, she didn't know Leia knew she was her mother. But then she smiled. "Yes."

Leia wiped the tears from her eyes and she smiled.

Olivia started to relax a bit "Are you alright?"

Leia bit her lip and looked around at the nurses still standing around her bed.

"I think everything's fine now," Elliot said stepping forward. "Why don't you let us talk to her in private?"

The nurses exchanged glances then walked out of the room. Elliot returned to the corner, pretending not to listen to the conversation.

"Are you okay," Olivia asked again.

Leia twiddled her thumbs nervously and didn't answer Olivia.

"What happened with the nurses," Olivia decided to ask.

Without looking at Olivia, Leia said, "I wanted to leave."

"Why? Where were you going to go?"

Leia shrugged. "Somewhere they couldn't find me."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia stared at her daughter, at a complete loss for words. She didn't want to ask too many questions, but she wanted to know so many things. She decided to just ask, "Who are 'they'?"

Leia looked away and started to twiddle her thumbs again. Olivia wanted to scream. She wanted to know what happened to her daughter and get the bastards who did this to her. But Leia was being unbelievably stubborn. Olivia understood that she didn't want to tell anyone, most rape victims never even reported being attack, but she needed to know what happened. Maybe it was motherly instincts, even though she'd never been a mother to Leia. She wished she had been.

But she was going to do anything to make up for lost time. She would never get back the years she lost, and Leia would never live without remembering whatever had happened to her, but Olivia was determined to do as much as she could. She turned and looked to Elliot who just stared at her.

Olivia sat on the bed next to Leia and quietly said, "Leia, I want to help you. I was never your mother before, and I can't even tell you how sorry I am for that. But right now I'm going to do whatever I can to get who did this to you. All you have to do is tell me who they are."

Leia slowly turned her head to look at Olivia. "You'll never get them."

"I promise I will do anything to get them."

Leia shook her head. "There's nothing you can do. They're too rich and smart. If I tell on them they'll kill me. That's why I just want to go as far away from here as I can."

Olivia wanted to cry. She finally found her daughter, but her life was in danger and she just wanted to leave, to go who knows where, somewhere Olivia would never see her again. But Olivia was determined not to lose her daughter again. If Munch's theory on fate was right, then this was Olivia's second chance to finally know her daughter.

She gripped Leia's hand tightly and said, "I know I don't deserve it, but I want you to trust me, Leia. I'll keep you safe and I'll make sure the people who did this to you are locked away."

Leia seemed to struggle with her thoughts, obviously wanting to tell Olivia, but something was holding her back. It only made Olivia angrier at who had done this to her daughter.

Finally Leia blew out a breath and said, "It was Richard Carter…and his sons Lewis, James and Ethan." Leia put her face in her hands. Olivia saw Leia was crying and put her arms around her then she noticed Elliot walk out of the room on his phone. Probably calling Cragen. Then Olivia remembered who Richard and his sons were. She'd met them fifteen years earlier when she gave Leia to Richard and his wife, Ann.

Olivia was suddenly angry. How long had this been going on? She had given her daughter to rapists. She was disgusted with herself. Leia probably hated her and Olivia didn't blame her. As if giving her away when she was born hadn't been reason enough. Olivia wanted to kill Richard. And why not? She would get rid of the man that hurt her daughter. She would go to jail, but she deserved it for giving her daughter to such people. No, she shouldn't be thinking like that. She needed to do this the right way and put those four in jail for the rest of their lives.

Leia wiped her face off with her blanket and looked up at Olivia. Olivia kept her arms around Leia's shoulders and said, "When did it start?"

Leia was suddenly angry. "Since I was nine."

Olivia tightened her grip on Leia. She didn't ever want to let her go. She took a deep breath. "What do you remember about how you ended up here?"

Leia bit her lip. "They…raped me...like they always have, and they said this time I wouldn't wake up. After that all I remember is waking up here."

Olivia nodded and looked up when Elliot opened the door and peered inside. "Can I talk to you for a minute," he asked.

Olivia gave Leia a reassuring smile. "I'll be right back."

When Olivia was in the hallway with Elliot she said, "What's up?"

"Munch and Fin went to pick up those four and things went wrong. We need to get over there."

"Well, wait, can I tell Leia I'll be back?"

"You have about five seconds, I'll go start the car."

Olivia nodded and ran into Leia's room. "I'll be back."

Olivia turned to go, but Leia grabbed her arm. "Wait…" She didn't seem to know what to say.

"I promise, I'll be back," Olivia assured her. Leia's grip loosened and she let Olivia run from the room.

Olivia ran out to the car and Elliot drove off before she got the door all the way closed. "What happened," Olivia asked while buckling her seat belt.

Elliot glanced at her. "Richard pulled a gun on one of his kids."

"What? Why?"

Elliot shrugged. "He doesn't wanna go to jail I guess."

Olivia shook her head. "But why his son?"

"I don't think the guy cares about his kids, but he's trying to hide something."

"What?"

"Something in the basement. I think it's where they kept Leia."

Olivia frowned. "Where are the other two sons?"

"I don't know, Fin didn't mention them."

"They're destroying evidence in the basement."

Elliot seemed shocked. He actually took his eyes off the road for a second, to look at Olivia incredulously. "I think you're right. Maybe you should call Fin incase they haven't figured this out themselves."

Olivia nodded and pulled out her cell phone. "Fin," she said when he answered.

"Yeah, Liv?"

"I think the other two boys are in the basement destroying evidence."

Fin was quiet then he said, "Yeah, you're probably right. We'll have to do this differently then. Where are you and Elliot?"

"Uh," Olivia looked up and saw Elliot pulling into a driveway with a large house. "I think we're here."

"Good, go around the back and see if you can find an entrance to the basement. I'm sending some help."

Olivia turned off her phone then told Elliot what they were doing. The two pulled out their guns then crept around the back.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia and Elliot found cellar doors leading to the basement. They reluctantly waited for back-up then ripped the doors open. The back-up ran in first, since they had on more armor, then Elliot and Olivia followed behind. When they made their way to the front of the group they saw two boys, no older than seventeen burning clothes and bottles of bleach lying on the floor.

Olivia looked around the basement and noticed a bed that was just a blanket and a pillow case. There was a bucket next to it and blood spattered over everything. It was too much to be one person's blood though, and she noticed bandages on the two boys. Leia had fought back.

Even after seeing the crime scenes that Olivia had, she couldn't help but feel nauseous and had to rest her head on Elliot's shoulder. He saw how pale her face was and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you alright?"

Olivia took a breath and was able to stand without the room spinning. She nodded at Elliot, but he didn't take his arm off her waist. She didn't want him too, but he was married. She stepped away and went to talk to the boys.

"What're your names," Olivia asked them.

The older looking of the pair said, "We don't have to answer that."

Olivia shrugged. "Someone read Lewis and James their rights." And she went to inspect the rest of the basement. There wasn't really anything else. Some ripped clothes, candy bar wrappers, and canned food. It only made her angrier.

Then she heard arguing from the floor above and quietly started to walk up the stairs. Once she made it to the top she could see the back of Richard's head through a crack in the door. She wanted nothing more than to shoot him right there, but she didn't. Instead she jumped through the doorway, smacked the gun out of his hand, and threw him onto the ground, making sure to slam his face into her knee on the way down.

Olivia cuffed him as the police swarmed around her and Elliot came from the basement, crouching beside her and saying, "What the hell were you thinking? You could've gotten someone killed, or gotten yourself hurt."

Olivia ignored him and pulled Richard's head up, smiling to herself when she saw the blood pouring from his nose. "Richard Carter, you are under arrest for rape and attempted murder."

Olivia pushed Richard into the back of a police car and frowned at the blood that had gotten on her pants. She sighed and walked to the car she and Elliot had come in. She started to open the passenger side door, but Elliot stepped in front of her and pushed the door closed.

Olivia stared at him. "What was that for?"

Elliot looked around then back to Olivia. "Why don't you tell me what you were thinking when you decided you were Batman."

"What are you talking about Elliot?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what you just did was reckless. It's because she's your daughter, you're getting too involved."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Like you wouldn't do the same."

Elliot was quiet for a moment then he said, "I'm just worried about you, alright? You aren't acting yourself. I don't want you to act like me."  
"I'm not the one who's only married to someone because I was dumb enough to get her pregnant when I was getting divorced to her." Olivia said it before she could stop herself and she wanted to smack herself in the face.

Elliot just stared at her as if she had slapped him in the face.

"El, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Elliot cut her off. "No, you're right. But I don't think we are going to be married much longer."

Olivia furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Elliot opened Olivia's door and turned to walk towards the driver's side, but Olivia grabbed his arm.

"What happened El?"

Elliot seemed to struggle with whether or not to tell Olivia then he said, "Kathy and I are getting a divorce. For real this time."

Olivia stared at Elliot a bit shocked, but she couldn't help but feel a bit happy at the same time. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Elliot shrugged. "Like you said, I'm only married to her because I was dumb enough to get her pregnant again."

"Elliot, I didn't mean it like that."

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Olivia smiled and slipped her hand down his arm to grasp his hand. They stood there holding hands and staring into each others eyes. Then Olivia couldn't take it anymore and she turned away, her cheeks turning red.

"We should go," Elliot said.

Olivia nodded without looking at him and got in the car.

When they got to the precinct they went straight to the interrogation rooms. Cragen stood, waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?"

Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances.

"Never mind, just get in there."

Olivia and Elliot went into the room where Richard sat with something over his nose and his hands cuffed to the table. When he saw Olivia he glared at her and said, "You're the bitch that did this to my nose."

"Oops, was that me," Olivia said sarcastically.

"I'm charging you for police brutality."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Elliot said stepping in front of Olivia.

"Excuse me," Richard said, as if no one had spoken to him in such tones before.

"Why don't you just tell us what you did to Leia," Elliot said getting in Richard's face.

"Who," Richard asked. "I have no clue who you're talking about." Richard smiled at the detectives.

"Wow, you must be getting old if your memory is this bad," Olivia said throwing pictures of Leia onto the table.

Richard pushed them away. "You can't blame an innocent man, even if the girl is your daughter."

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "I thought you didn't know who she was."

Richard shrugged. "She has your eyes."

If that would have come from anyone else in the world Olivia would have been flattered, but coming from Richard just made her sick. She had to resist the urge to slam his face into the table and re-brake his nose.

But then Elliot shocked her did it for her. Richard cried out in pain then yelled, "How dare you! I'll get you both for this!"

Olivia smirked. "Is that a threat?"  
"Are you gonna fess up now," Elliot asked Richard.

"I want my lawyer!"

Elliot gave Olivia an apologetic look and the two walked out of the interrogation room.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what were you two burning in that basement," Fin asked Lewis.

Lewis who sat with his arms crossed, smirked. "Like I would tell you. I want my lawyer."

Fin stared at Lewis then stood and walked out of the interrogation room. Olivia, Elliot and Cragen turned to face the window to look in at Munch's interrogation with James.

"If your father or your brother made you do this you have nothing to worry about," Munch was saying "All you have to do is tell us what happened."

James shifted uncomfortably. "I-I can't," he stuttered.

"Why not?"

James shook his head. "I can't. I want a lawyer."

"Damn, I thought he was gonna talk," Fin said.

Olivia turned and walked out of the room, Elliot followed her.

Olivia walked straight to the interrogation room where Ethan was. He was the youngest of the boys and also the one whose father had held a gun to his head. Olivia was determined to get something out of him. She had promised Leia she would put them in jail, and she couldn't sleep until she did.

Olivia and Elliot walked into the room to see Ethan shaking and sweating. Olivia sat in a chair across from him and Elliot stood behind her with his arms folded across his chest.

"You wanna tell us what happened Ethan," Olivia said.

"W-What d-do you mean," Ethan said.

"Well, for starters, why your father held a gun to your head," Olivia said pretending to care.

Ethan ran a hand through his brown hair and blew out a breath. He stared down at the table. "Because I was threatening to tell."

Olivia resisted the urge to smile. He was going to tell her everything. "Threatening to tell what?"

Ethan looked up at Olivia and there were tears in his eyes. "What we did to Leia." He started sobbing and said, "I didn't want to, but I was only twelve, I didn't know what I was doing."

Olivia didn't feel any sympathy for him. As young as he was then he could have done something when he got older. "Why didn't you do something when you got older?"

"My dad would kill me if I told! And he and my brothers are my only family. If they went to jail I wouldn't have anyone!"

"Well now is your chance to tell us what you four did to Leia," Elliot said. "Otherwise Leia could end up dead. Would you really want that to be on your head?"

Olivia sat impatiently, waiting for Ethan to say something. She had gotten worried when Elliot said Leia could end up dead. She took a breath and said, "Please Ethan."

Ethan put his face in his hands and sucked in a breath, then he wiped the tears from his eyes. "What do you want me to tell you?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile when Ethan signed the papers. He had confessed to the crimes he had committed and was willing to testify against his father and his brothers at the trial. With that and Leia's statement Olivia was sure that soon the Carter family would be behind bars.

She was about to go back to the hospital to tell Leia, but Cragen called her into his office. "Something wrong," she asked when the door was closed.

Cragen stared at Olivia for a moment then said, "Something came up when Richard's fingerprints were being put into the system."

"What do you mean?"  
"His fingerprints match a murder from six years ago. The death of Ann Carter and the attempted murder of your daughter."

Olivia gasped. "Richard killed his wife?"  
Cragen nodded.

"Well what does this mean," Olivia asked.

"It means there's almost no doubt that Richard Carter will be spending the rest of his life in a jail cell."

Olivia stared at Cragen for a minute. "Wow, well, thanks, for letting me know. I'm sure Leia will be happy to hear it."

"Yes, you should go see her."

"That's just what I was about to do."

Cragen nodded and Olivia walked from the room.

Olivia walked into her daughter's room and walked over to stand next to her bed. Leia looked up at her and Olivia gave her a sad smile. She told Leia what Cragen had told her, and afterwards Leia bit her lip and stared at the door at the other end of the room.

"So, Richard was the one who put me in a coma," Leia asked after a while.

"Yes," Olivia said.

Leia nodded. "So, what's going to happen?"

"Well, you'll go to court and you'll have to tell them what they did to you. But then they'll probably go to jail and you'll never see them again."

"And then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, where am I gonna go? Where will I live?"

"Uh…" Olivia paused. She hadn't really thought about it. Could Leia live with her? She was rarely ever home and her apartment wasn't exactly kid friendly. But Leia was fifteen, she wasn't much of a kid anymore. Olivia wanted Leia to stay with her. She wasn't going to hand her daughter off to anymore strangers, that was for sure. "Well, if you want, you can come stay with me."

Leia smiled. "I'd like that."

The next day Richard was sent to jail to await the trial with no chance at bail. However Lewis, James and Ethan had bail set at one hundred thousand, which they easily got the money for. So Olivia was watching over Leia at the hospital every second. But Cragen had made her come back to work and gotten a few police officers to watch over Leia when Olivia couldn't be there.

So Olivia sat at her desk, quickly trying to finish paper work and telling herself Leia would be fine. She finally finished the paper work and started for the door. Then she ran into Elliot and stumbled backwards. Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and she kept herself from falling.

"You alright," Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded and realized she was still holding onto Elliot's hand. She stared into his blue eyes, wondering what it would be like to wake up to those eyes every morning. She quickly shook the thought away and let go of Elliot's hand.

"I should go," Olivia said.

"Well where are you going, I can give you a ride," Elliot said.

"That's okay, I'm just going to the hospital to see Leia." Olivia was about to step into the elevator, but Elliot grabbed her arm.

"I'll be passing the hospital, I might as well just drop you off."

Olivia knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer so she agreed and the two got in the elevator together.

They walked out the door, towards Elliot's car, talking about nothing in particular. Then suddenly someone hit Elliot in the back of the head. Olivia screamed as he fell onto the sidewalk. She reached for her gun, but then something slammed into the back of her head and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Cragen walked as fast as he could. He had just gotten the news that his two best detectives had been kidnapped. He should have known something was going to happen after James and Lewis were released from jail, and yet he hadn't even told anyone to be careful.

Cragen called a police officer stationed outside Leia's hospital room. He told the officer to tell Leia the news, but to make sure she knew he was working on it and everything would be fine. Then he told the officer to double the security around Leia's room.

Cragen finally got to the spot where Olivia and Elliot had been taken. Fin and Munch were already there. They saw him approach and walked up to him.

"What happened," Cragen demanded.

"We got the security tape, we're about to watch it now," Fin said, turning towards a small TV.

Cragen stood between Munch and Fin and watched Olivia and Elliot being kidnapped. They never saw the two kidnapper's faces.

"What else do we know," Cragen asked.

"Well there was some blood on the ground, but it's probably just Liv or Elliot's," Munch said.

"Test it anyway," Cragen said. "Anything else?"

Munch and Fin exchanged glances then Fin said, "We can't find Lewis and James."

"Keep looking, and get Ethan in here now!" Cragen spun around and walked into the building.

Darkness. That was what Olivia woke up to. Her head, which was slumped against her chest, was pounding. Her neck was stiff, so when she painfully lifted her head it felt like there was a ten pound weight on top.

She shifted and realized she was sitting in a chair. Her ankles were painfully tied to the chair and her arms were tied to something behind her back. She wriggled her fingers and felt someone else's hands. Her heart skipped a beat and she stopped breathing for a second.

She ran her fingers along the person's hand and she instantly knew they were Elliot's. She relaxed a bit and turned her head to look back at Elliot. She couldn't see anything in the darkness, so she whispered his name.

"El? Elliot, are you okay? El, please wake up."

"Liv," Elliot whispered groggily.

"I'm here El. Are you okay?"

"My head hurts, but I'm fine. What about you?"

"Same."

"Where are we?" Elliot groaned and Olivia assumed he had lifted his head.

Olivia sighed. "I don't know."

"Well what happened?"

"The last thing I remember is someone hitting you in the back of the head."

Elliot was silent for a moment and Olivia started to worry, but then he said, "Do you think it was James and Lewis?"

Suddenly a light flickered on and both Olivia and Elliot squeezed their eyes shut. Olivia opened her eyes some and her headache was suddenly worse. She decided to just squint and surveyed the room.

It looked to Olivia like an old warehouse. There was dried blood on the floor that had to be years old. And then James and Lewis stood by a door smirking at Olivia and Elliot.

"Bravo detective," Lewis said to Elliot.

"What do you want with us," Elliot said.

"You don't know," Lewis asked, seeming baffled. "I thought you were a detective."

"Funny, I knew you were a scumbag all along" Elliot said

Lewis scowled at Elliot and walked up to Olivia. "You might want to be careful what you say detective _Stabler_." Lewis grabbed Olivia by the hair and pulled her head backwards. "Or your partner will get it."

James walked in front of Olivia and punched her in the stomach. Olivia doubled over in pain and felt hair being pulled out of the back of her head. She sat with her head between her knees, waiting for her head to stop thumping.

"Next time it will be worse," Lewis said and he and James left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them Elliot asked in a panicked voice, "Liv, are you alright?"

"Fine," Olivia said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Not your fault…"

"I'll kill them…"

"Elliot, please, my head hurts."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"It's alright, just, be quiet for a minute."

Olivia waited for the thumping to stop, and when it never did she sucked in a breath and sat up. She leaned back and felt the back of her head hit Elliot's shoulder. She opened one eye and saw Elliot less than an inch away from her face. He looked worried, but he didn't seem to mind her head being there.

Suddenly she felt Elliot's hand grasp her fingers. She twisted her wrist around until her hand fit comfortably in his. She closed her eyes to try and stop the headache. Some how she fell asleep.

Elliot watched Olivia sleep. Her face was in his neck and every breath sent a chill down his spine, but it felt right. At that moment even the dull ache in his head couldn't make him uncomfortable.

He'd never tell her, for fear of upsetting her, but Olivia was the reason his marriage was ending. He loved her, but he couldn't tell her. Whether it was fear of rejection, or because he thought he would upset her, he wasn't sure. Either way he wanted to be with her. To wake up to those beautiful brown eyes, run his hand through her silky hair, to just touch her.

He blew out breath, knowing that was very unlikely. So instead he thought about how he was going to make Lewis and James pay for hurting her. But he kept thinking about her being right there, so close to him. And how soft her skin felt on his. She was so soft and comfortable that his eyes closed and he fell into a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Fin roughly pushed Ethan into the interrogation room, and Munch slammed the door behind them. Even with the door closed they could still hear the insanity that was the special victims unit now, with two detectives missing.

"Talk to your brothers lately," Fin asked Ethan pushing him down into a chair.

"I haven't talked to them since they threatened me at the hearing," Ethan exclaimed. "Why, what's going on?"

"None of your business," Fin said. "Now where do you _think_ your brothers are?"

"I-I don't know, home?"

"Wrong," Munch said. "Where else would they go?"

"I don't know! I told you I haven't talked to them."

"That don't mean that you can't have some idea of where they are," Fin said. "There has to be somewhere they would have gone, somewhere you would have gone to as kids maybe."

"And it has to be a secluded place," Munch said.

Ethan bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair. "Um…well…"

Suddenly there was a pounding on the one-way mirror in the room. Munch slammed his fist on the table and started for the door where he knew their captain was waiting for them.

"You think about that," Fin said on his way out. "We'll be back."

Fin closed the door and turned to face Cragen. "This couldn't wait?"

"Yeah we almost had possible locations," Munch said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"He doesn't know where they are," Cragen said.

"How do you know," Fin asked.

"Because that's how Lewis and James planned it. They don't want to be found and there's no use wasting time on Ethan. We just got a call from Warner. She said the blood matches James. He must have hurt himself when he was trying to kidnap Elliot and Olivia."

"So what do you want us to do," Fin asked.

"Let Ethan go then follow him. Stay on him until I say so. I have a feeling Lewis or James is going to go after him. That should give us a lead on Elliot and Olivia."

Fin and Munch nodded then went back into the interrogation room to let Ethan go.

Olivia woke up sweating. It was unbearably hot in the warehouse and the jacket she was wearing didn't help. She was surprised she even fell asleep. She had just been kidnapped and instead of finding a way out she was sleeping on Elliot's shoulder.

She cursed herself for her stupidity, but then rolled her eyes when she saw that Elliot had fallen asleep too. She also realized they were still holding hands and she squeezed his hand tight in an effort to wake him up.

"Elliot," she whispered into his ear. "El, wake up."

"Liv," he said opening his eyes and sitting up a bit in his chair.

"Yeah, it's me. We fell asleep."

"Yeah, I guess we did."

"We need to find a way out of here."

"Your right. Any ideas?"

"Well…no, I was hoping you had one."

Elliot sighed. Then before he could even finish surveying the room Lewis and James walked through the doors. James and Lewis both had one of Elliot and Olivia's guns in their hands.

Olivia held her breath and her heart started to beat faster. She wasn't eager to find out what they were going to do to her and Elliot.

"Good morning detectives," Lewis said cheerily.

Elliot and Olivia said nothing.

James walked up to Olivia and said, "You didn't reply, that's disrespectful." Then he slapped Olivia across the face and the sound reverberated around the room.

"Hey," Elliot exclaimed.

"Don't worry El, you'll get your punishment," Lewis said.

Olivia grinded her teeth when he said 'El,' but she didn't give him the satisfaction of showing that she was annoyed. She knew that's what he wanted. Lewis walked up to Elliot and crouched down by his legs.

Olivia sucked in a breath when she felt James press a gun to her head.

"Now be good Stabler, or Benson's brains will be all over your jacket," Lewis said as he started to untie Elliot's feet. Then Lewis went to Elliot's and Olivia's hands. Olivia gripped Elliot's tighter, unwilling to let him to go. She wasn't going to let them hurt him.

Lewis noticed they were holding hands and smirked. "Aw, isn't that precious." He pulled out a knife and started to cut at the rope. "It's your choice detectives. You can let go, or I can cut her hands off.."

Olivia held onto Elliot's hands and glared at Lewis. But then she felt the knife cutting through her flesh. She reluctantly let go of Elliot's hand and felt her hand stinging in pain. She bit her lip and tried to ignore it, but Lewis had really cut up her hand. She started to worry that he had done the same to Elliot.

But she lost all thought when the rope fell away from her wrist. Then she realized her hands had been tied together before they were tied to Elliot's. She cursed under her breath and watched Lewis drag Elliot across the floor. Lewis flashed a smile at Olivia, then threw Elliot onto the floor.

Lewis started to kick Elliot in the stomach, over, and over, and over again. Each time Olivia jumped, trying not to cry out, knowing it would only make it worse. Lewis punched Elliot in the face, then stepped on his nose, causing blood to come rushing out. Lewis brought his leg up to kick Elliot in the ribs again and Olivia had had enough.

"Stop! Please stop," Olivia cried. "Please, don't hurt him. Take me instead, I-I'll do whatever you want. Please!"

Lewis stopped, his foot hovering above Elliot's beaten and bloodied face. Lewis smiled, sending a shiver up Olivia's spine. "Anything," Lewis said, a bit too enthusiastic.

Olivia swallowed hard, regretting what she had just said. But she had to stop what he was doing to Elliot. She was willing to do whatever it took.

"No," Elliot groaned rolling onto his back. "Ignore her."

"This is just too fun," Lewis said. "What do you suggest brother?"

James grinned. "You know what I want." James turned to Olivia. "Of all the girls I was with Leia was my favorite. You remind me of her."

Olivia had the intense urge to vomit. But her empty stomach couldn't find anything, so instead she scowled at James. "Don't you ever talk about my daughter that way you disgusting piece of filth."

James eyes widened in shock then he narrowed his eyes at Olivia. "How dare you talk to me that way? Why don't I show you how it really feels to be a special victim?"

"NO!" Elliot cried.

Lewis kicked Elliot in the face and Elliot groaned. James smiled at Olivia and her heart started to pound louder in her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

James gave Olivia a malicious grin then bent down to untie her legs.

"Not now," Lewis said casually.

James turned to glare at his brother. "Excuse me?"

"We have to go," Lewis said dragging Elliot across the floor back to the chair. "You know what we have planned."

"That can wait."

"No, it can't. I'm not saying you can't have your way with her, but later. Trust me, we'll be back. Then I promise you can do what ever you want."

"I don't want to wait. Besides it'll only take a minute."

"I said no," Lewis said a little more forcefully this time. He finished retying Elliot to the chair then grabbed James's arm, pulling him towards the door.

James turned to Olivia. "I'll be back." And then they were gone.

Olivia sucked in a breath and sighed in relief. But she wasn't safe yet. She had to get out before they came back for her.

James and Lewis sped away from the warehouse. Neither said anything, they knew where they were going and what they were about to do.

Lewis slammed on the breaks when he reached their destination. He pulled out Elliot's gun and James pulled out Olivia's. They got out of the car and went strait up to the apartment building, flashing Elliot and Olivia's badges then went up three floors. They found the room they were looking for and kicked the door down.

Ethan jumped out of his chair and stuttered, "Wh-what're you doing here?"

"What do you think," James said and he shot Ethan in the chest twice.

"Put the guns down and put your hands where I can see them," someone yelled from behind them.

Lewis and James both smirked, then they spun around to shoot whoever was standing in the doorway. It was the detectives Munch and Fin. Lewis managed to shoot Munch in the leg, sending him falling to the ground. Then he ran strait for the door. Fin swung his gun towards him, but Lewis was too close, he punched Fin in the face and ran into the hallway. He spun around to see where James was. He noticed him lying on the floor with a bullet hole through his chest. Lewis cursed under his breath and ran for the stairs.

"El, you okay," Olivia asked turning to look at Elliot's bloody face.

"I'm…fine…are you…okay? Did they…hurt you?" He kept gasping for breath and it worried Olivia.

"Not yet. What hurts? Can you tell if it's anything serious?"

"I…doubt it."

"El, I'm serious. I can tell you're in pain. Tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing Liv, don't…worry about me."

Olivia rolled her eyes. There was no use arguing, he wasn't going to tell her. She just focused on getting untied. "Fine, can you at least help me try and untie our hands?"

"Yes," Elliot said sucking in a breath.

"Ok, start pulling…now!"

Olivia tried to pull her arms as far away from each other as possible. She could feel Elliot doing the same and the ropes started to make a ripping sound. Somehow they actually managed to tear apart the rope that held each others hands together.

"Wow, okay," Olivia said. "Can you untie my wrists, El?"

She felt Elliot's hands wrap around her wrists and attempt to untie them. She could tell how weak he was, as much as he was fumbling around. Eventually he untied her wrists and she quickly bent down to untie her legs.

She jumped out of her chair and immediately felt her knees buckle and she fell on the floor. She bit her lip as she felt her knee pop out of place. She forced herself not to scream or cry then limped over to Elliot. She untied his wrists then his ankles.

"Can you get up El," she asked him through clenched teeth.

He didn't answer and when she looked up at him his head was slumped against his chest. "Elliot!" She pushed herself to her feet and ignored the pain in her knee. She lifted his head and felt for a pulse. It was barely there and he wasn't breathing. She pulled him out of the chair and onto the floor.

She started to perform CPR, pleading for him to breath. "Please, El, wake up. You can't leave me. Come one, breath."

She felt tears sting her eyes and her arms started to tire. But she didn't stop. Finally he started to faintly choke. She pulled him up into her arms and held him. "Elliot, can you hear me?"

"Liv," he choked.

"I'm here El."

"Wh-what's going on?" His eyes started to flutter open and she tried to brush her tears away, but he noticed. "Liv, are you okay?"

He tried to sit up, but she pulled him back down. "Stay still, I don't think it will help."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Olivia said holding him down. "Now stay still damnit I'm not letting anything happen to you."

Elliot stared at her a little confused, but then he seemed to remember the beating he had taken and where they were. "Wait, why aren't we tied up?"

"I managed to get untied."

"Then why are we still here," he exclaimed trying to sit up again.

"I don't think you should be moving and I can't help you walk."

"You don't have to, now let's get out of here. If we don't they'll come back and we'll both die."

He tried to sit up again and Olivia sucked in a breath. "I can't walk."

"What," Elliot said and she showed him her knee. "I can carry you."

Olivia shook her head and felt tears threaten to stream down her face again. "You'll hurt yourself and…and…I can't lose you," she whispered.

Elliot stopped and looked into Olivia's eyes. He hesitantly brought his hand up and stroked Olivia's cheek. "You won't."

Their faces were an inch apart now. Olivia's heart beat quickened and she started to lean closer. Elliot did the same until they were close enough to feel each others breath against their faces.

Suddenly the door to the warehouse swung open, slamming into the wall. Lewis stood in the entry way breathing heavily and glaring at Elliot and Olivia. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Elliot. Olivia tightened her grip on Elliot's shoulders and started to push herself in front of him.

Lewis grabbed Olivia by the hair and pulled her to her feet. She winced when her knee twisted around.

"Leave her alone," Elliot yelled.

Lewis kicked Elliot in the ribs causing Elliot to fall on the floor and Olivia screamed, "Stop it!"

"Excuse me bitch," Lewis said grabbing Olivia's face and pulling it close to his. "Time to do what I should have let my brother do earlier."

"No, wait," Olivia cried. "Let Elliot go."

"What? And why should I do that?"

"B-because I'll do what ever you say, just please, let him go." Olivia instantly regretted her words, but she had to get Elliot to a hospital and if her escape plan didn't work than at least he'd be safe.

Lewis smirked. "You would be willing to do something like that for _him_?"

Olivia didn't reply and Lewis kneed her in the ribs. She groaned and he said, "Tell me why you would do that for him, and I'll let him go."

"Really?" Olivia knew she shouldn't believe him, but she was desperate.

"Yep," Lewis said, "Just tell me why and I give you my word. And trust me detective, I never lie."

"Just rape people," Elliot yelled. "Don't listen to him Liv he's lying!"

"Shut up," Lewis said kicking Elliot in the face.

"I told you to stop," Olivia screamed at Lewis then she turned to Elliot. "And shut up El you're only making this worse."

"You better listen to your precious Liv," Lewis said laughing as tears fell from Elliot's eyes.

Olivia knew Elliot was looking at her, pleading for her to forget about him and save herself. But she couldn't meet his gaze. She could never leave him and if she saw the look on his face she might change her mind. And she knew that would just get them both killed. So she stared at her feet and waited for Lewis to let Elliot go.

"So, why are you willing to let him go," Lewis asked. "Because you know that if he lives you die."

"No," Elliot cried. "Please, Liv, no!"

This time Lewis just ignored him and Olivia, still staring at her shoes, whispered, "Because I love him."

Elliot hadn't heard her, but Lewis did and he laughed. "Why don't you repeat that for your partner."

Olivia bit her lip and kept quiet, hoping she wouldn't have to repeat it. But of course Lewis didn't give up. "Tell him or I'll kill him."

"I said because I love him," Olivia screamed glaring at Lewis.

She accidentally looked at Elliot and saw the shocked look on his face. "Liv, I-I didn't know."

And this is where her plan came into action. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. How could you not know? The whole squad knows!"

Elliot was a mess. Blood and tears ran down his face. He was covered in cuts and bruises and the pain in his eyes made Olivia want to cry again. But she had to keep going with the plan so she could get Elliot to safety. She did love him, she couldn't deny that, but she wasn't angry at him for not noticing. She tried to pretend she didn't love him everyday. She didn't want him to know her true feelings. But now she was going to die, so it didn't seem to matter.

"Then let's go," Lewis said.

"What," Olivia asked, a bit shocked.

"I told you, I don't lie detective."

Olivia was speechless. Lewis tied her wrists and ankles together then taped her mouth shut. Then he did the same to Elliot and drug them both outside. Olivia was too confused to even look around.

Lewis threw them both into the back of the van and Olivia turned to look at Elliot. He was staring at her with tears still in his eyes. It made her eyes fill with tears and she had to calm herself down before she started sobbing uncontrollably. If that happened she'd ruin the plan and she wouldn't be able to breath with the tape over her mouth.

She pushed herself closer to Elliot and put her forehead against his. They stayed that way until the van screeched to a halt and Lewis came around the back. Another tear ran down Olivia's cheek before she reluctantly rolled away from Elliot as the back door of the van swung open. Lewis grabbed Elliot and threw him roughly onto the ground. Olivia glimpsed a hospital sign before the door slammed shut again. Lewis really hadn't lied. It only made her worry. It meant he was going to try and rape and kill her. But Elliot was safe, maybe she'd be able to escape.


	9. Chapter 9

Cragen burst through the doors of the hospital. Fin stood at the counter arguing with a nurse, demanding to know what was going on with Munch. When the nurse insisted Munch would be fine and Fin should just sit and wait, Fin sighed loudly and threw himself into a seat, not even noticing Cragen.

"What the hell happened," Cragen demanded.

Fin looked up at Cragen and he could see the bruise on his detectives face. "Sorry Cap," Fin said quietly.

"I don't want apologies I want to know what happened. Two of my detectives are no where to be found. James and Ethan are dead. And one of my detectives is having emergency surgery from a gun wound. How did this happen?" That question wasn't to be answered and Cragen collapsed into a chair beside Fin, putting his face in his hands.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Fin said.

Cragen looked at Fin and opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly a hospital bed was pushed through the door, a nurse saying, "He was just thrown out of a white van in the front of the parking lot."

Cragen and Fin both saw the person lying unconscious. Even with the blood pouring off his face they knew it was Elliot. They jumped to their feet simultaneously and followed the doctors and nurses down the hall.

"I think there's internal bleeding," a nurse said.

"We need to get him into surgery right away," another said.

Cragen flashed his badge at the nurses and said, "This is my detective, someone tell me what the hell is going on."

One of the nurses stopped and moved out of the way so Elliot could be taken to surgery.

"I'm Claire. I saw what happened," she said.

"Well will you please inform us," Cragen said, trying not to sound too rude.

Claire nodded. "I was outside when this white van sped up to the entrance. A man jumped out of the driver's seat and ran around to the back. He grabbed your detective and threw him on the ground. I ran up to him just as the van was speeding out of the parking lot."

"Did you see a woman," Fin asked.

"Yes, actually," Claire said. "She was tied up in the back with your detective."

"Well she's one of my detectives too," Cragen said. "So can you tell me what the man looked like?"

Claire seemed to think it over then told them her description. Cragen knew it was Lewis. Cragen and Fin thanked Claire then waited for Elliot to get out of surgery.

Olivia was pulled out of the van and thrown on the floor in the warehouse. Lewis ripped the tape off her mouth, causing her to wince. She had to figure a way out, but there was none she could see with Lewis pointing a gun in her face.

"Like I said detective," Lewis said. "I don't lie. And you know what that means."

Olivia fought back the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. She had to be strong, she couldn't let him intimidate her.

"Why," Olivia asked, trying to buy some time.

"Why what," Lewis asked.

"Why did you let Elliot go? He's going to tell them what you did. You won't get out of jail time."

Lewis scoffed. "Now, now detective, I'm not going to prison. I'm going to kill us both."

Olivia shook her head. "Wait, so you're going to kill me then kill yourself."

"I don't lie."

Olivia stared at Lewis for a moment then said, "Where's James?"

Lewis glared at Olivia. "That's none of your business."

Then Lewis grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled her to her feet. He kicked the back of her legs and she fell forward onto her face. Then he kicked her in the ribs, and she heard bones crack. He punched her and kicked her repeatedly, until he kicked her so hard in the face that she was knocked unconscious.

It went on that way for days, or so she thought it was days. Lewis would beat the shit out of Olivia until he knocked her unconscious. Then he'd leave and come back to knock her back out.

Now Olivia's entire body ached and she was shivering. It was freezing in the warehouse, unlike the day she woke up there when it was extremely hot. Now it was just extremely cold.

On the few nights she actually slept, she had nightmares, remembering Sealview, Elliot, Lewis killing her, Elliot, James coming back to finally get her, Elliot. Every time the dreams always came back to Elliot. Elliot dying, Elliot killing her, Elliot being put in jail, Olivia killing Kathy to get Elliot. That last one scared her the most. She would kill for Elliot, but not in that way. And yet she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Kathy was out of the picture.

She shook her head to erase the images and decided to look for a way out, but then Lewis came through the door.

"Today's the day, detective," Lewis said, walking up to Olivia and pulling her out of her chair.

Elliot woke up in a hospital room. At first he was confused. He had no clue how he had gotten there. What was his name again? But then the images started to slowly come back to him.

Olivia was still with that man, and he was lying in a hospital bed, who knows how long he had been out. He pushed himself into a sitting position and started to rip the wires out of his arms. The machines beside his bed started to go insane and a nurse rushed into the room.

"Detective Stabler," she exclaimed. "What are you doing? Get back in bed!"  
"I can't," Elliot said, pushing himself to his feet.

"I need help in here," the nurse yelled into the hallway.

Suddenly five more nurses came in as well as Cragen and Fin.

Cragen ran up to Elliot and said, "What are you doing, get back in bed."

"I can't," Elliot mumbled. "Have to save…Liv…can't leave her with him."

Cragen grabbed Elliot's arm. "Elliot, we don't even know where she is. Get back in bed and we'll discuss this."

"There's no time…to discuss it."

"Elliot I am ordering you to get back in that bed right now!"

Elliot looked up at his Captain. He was angry, but not the way he sounded. Elliot could see the pain in Cragen's eyes. That's what made him sit down.

"Why don't you tell us what you remember," Cragen said calmly.

Elliot rubbed his eyes then explained to Cragen and Fin what had happened at the warehouse. He could barely explain to them how Olivia had sacrificed herself for him. He just hoped she wasn't dead, that Lewis hadn't raped her. If he had, Elliot would really have to kill him.

Suddenly he remembered Olivia's reasoning for letting Elliot go.

"_Tell me why you're willing to die for him."_

"_Because I love him!"_

Elliot had to bury his face in his hands so that Cragen and Fin couldn't see the tears that had suddenly filled his eyes. He loved Olivia, and if he never got the chance to tell her, he couldn't live with himself. He wouldn't be able to live without Olivia period. He had to find her, he was supposed to save her. She had to be expecting him to or she wouldn't have let him be saved. Would she?

"Do you know how long you were in the van," Cragen asked. "Maybe it'll help us find the warehouse."

"I…" Elliot started, but then Leia came into the room in a wheelchair.

"Where's my mom," she asked.

Elliot, Cragen and Fin exchanged glances. Then Elliot said, "Lewis has her in a warehouse, do you have any idea where that would be?"

Leia bit her lip and thought it over. Then she snapped her fingers. "Was there blood on the floor?"

"Yes," Elliot exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"That's where Richard took me and his wife. That's how she ended up dead and I was put in a coma."

"Well where is this warehouse," Fin asked.

"It's only about five miles from here," Leia said.

Cragen pulled out his phone and started to call back up.

"I'm going too," Elliot said, standing back up and ignoring the pain in his body.

"That's probably not the best idea," Cragen said. "We'll get her Elliot don't worry about it."

"I don't care I'm going too," Elliot told Cragen before grabbing clothes Fin had brought him and running into the bathroom to change.

"Can I go," Leia asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous," Cragen said.

"Yeah you'll be safer here and I'm sure Liv will come to see you after we get her," Fin added.

"Fine," Leia said, obviously disappointed.

After Leia told Cragen where the warehouse was Elliot, Cragen and Fin ran out of the hospital to go get Olivia.

Lewis threw Olivia onto the floor and rolled her onto her back. She knew what he was about to do, he had even untied her wrists and ankles, and yet she couldn't fight back. He had beaten her so many times that she could barely even see straight.

He held her down by her shoulders and put his knees on her legs, forcing them apart. She tried to scream, but her throat was sore and her mouth was dry. She tried to fight his grip, but she was too weak.

He grabbed her shirt and ripped it in half, running his hand across her stomach. She wanted to vomit, but she hadn't eaten in so long, there wasn't really anything to get rid of. He kissed her neck, laughing at her pathetic attempts at escape. She started to think about Leia. How he had done this to her daughter.

That's what finally made her strong enough. He reached down and unbuttoned her pants, and when he started to tug at her zipper she brought her leg up and kneed him between the legs. He fell over moaning and she grabbed the gun he had left laying on the floor. She stuck it to his head and dared him to make a move.

"Go ahead," Lewis said. "Shoot me. Put me out of my misery."

When Olivia didn't do anything he grabbed her hands and pressed his thumb against the trigger. Olivia fell backwards as the gun went off in her hand. She stared at Lewis's body in horror.

Suddenly Olivia heard sirens outside the warehouse. She jumped to her feet and scrambled for the door. After tripping about ten times she finally made it outside. The police cars surrounded the building. She saw a man jump out of the first car in the front of the line before it even stopped. Even with the bandages over his face, she knew who it was and she stumbled over to him.

Elliot saw Olivia run out of the warehouse and he jumped out of the car before it even came to a complete stop. He ran to Olivia, who looked worse than when he last saw her. She was completely covered in cuts and bruises, her knee was still popped out of place which caused her to have problems walking. He noticed her shirt was ripped and her pants were undone, causing him to think the worst.

When he got close enough he noticed the tears streaming down her face and the pain in her eyes. When he finally reached her he wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed on his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Elliot sat in the waiting room, waiting for Olivia to get out of surgery. Lewis had really messed her up, but the doctors assured him that she'd be okay. He hoped she was because he couldn't live without her.

Though he wasn't sure if she wanted to even talk to him after what he had said.

_He had just pulled her into his arms when she started sobbing into his shoulder. He held her there, keeping his curiosity at bay. He wanted to know what Lewis had done, he wanted to help her. But then he had to say it. Had to let her know. _

"_I love you too," he whispered in to her ear._

_He heard her inhale sharply and she cried even louder._

_That's when the doctors had taken her away from him._

And now he had to wait, wondering if she was upset with him, or angry. Or if she even felt the same way. She had said it in the warehouse, but what if she had just screamed something so that Lewis would let him go. They had been partners for over ten years. She could have just wanted him to be safe.

He cursed himself for his stupidity and put his face in his hands. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to know if she was okay, what Lewis had done to her, how she felt about him.

Then he heard a doctor say, "Family of Olivia Benson?"

The last two things could wait. He jumped to his feet, along with Fin and Cragen, and walked over to the doctor.

"I'm her partner," Elliot said.

The doctor said, "Everything went well in surgery and she's stabilized. There are a few broken ribs, her wrist is broken, and she suffered a bad head injury. But there's no sign of sexual abuse and there shouldn't be any long term problems. We'll know more when she wakes up."

Elliot felt somewhat relieved, though he was still worried. "Can we see her?"

"Of course, her daughter is already in there," the doctor said and he guided them down the hall to Olivia's room.

Elliot rushed in and went to the side of the bed across from Leia. He looked at Olivia's peaceful, yet broken body. He couldn't stand to see her that way. It was too much. He could barely keep himself from breaking down into tears.

Cragen's phone went off and he stepped out of the room.

Fin stayed a bit longer, then left to check on Munch. Leia had to be sent back to her room, though she put up a good fight. Then Elliot was left alone with Olivia's sleeping form.

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. He didn't want to let her go.

The next day Elliot, who had fallen asleep in the chair beside Olivia's bed, woke up and went back to watching Olivia. He was hungry and uncomfortable, but he had to make sure she woke up. He had to know she was okay.

Suddenly Olivia started to stir. Elliot sat up straighter and gripped her hand tighter. Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. When she saw Elliot she stared at him.

"How are you feeling Liv," Elliot asked.

"Like hell," Olivia groaned.

"You don't look too good." He was lying, he still though she was beautiful.

"You're such a sweet talker," Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"Do you want me to get a doctor to give you some more pain killers?"

"No, I don't want to sleep anymore."

Elliot nodded. "Well, are you alright?"

Olivia blinked a few times and Elliot was sure she was fighting back tears. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Everything's fine El. I'm just…are you okay? You hit the ground pretty hard when he threw you out of the van."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. You shouldn't have let him take me to the hospital. You could have gotten yourself killed."

Olivia sat up a bit and raised an eyebrow at Elliot. "Well you wouldn't have been much help to me if you were dying in a corner."

Elliot was at a loss for words. She was right, she almost always was. But still he didn't want to admit it.

Olivia smiled. "See, I'm right and you can't even admit it."

He had to smile. He loved seeing her smile, and he couldn't help it anymore. He had to know how she felt about him. He sucked in a breath and said, "What you told Lewis, when you told him you wanted him to take me to a hospital. Did you mean it?"

Olivia bit her lip and looked away. "Did you," she whispered.

"I…yes, yes of course I meant it."

Olivia turned back to Elliot and there were tears in her eyes. "I can't."

"You can't what?"

"Love you…I mean…I do, but…you…you don't love me."

Elliot shook his head. "I just told you…"

"You didn't mean it," Olivia said cutting him off.

Elliot wasn't sure what to say to convince her. "Yes I am Liv. I swear I wouldn't lie to you about that."

"But you don't know that you're lying. You just said you love me because you think you do. I can't bear for you to change your mind El. I just can't."

"No, Liv, listen to me." He stood then sat down next to her on the bed. "I'm not going to change my mind. I've had all this time to think about it and I'm sure."

Olivia put her head on his shoulder and said, "You promise?"

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia and said, "I promise."

A few minutes later Olivia sat up and cleared her throat. "So, how's Leia?"

"She's been doing better. Do you want me to tell her you're awake? She's been in here as much as they would let her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was just as worried as I was."

"Well yeah you can tell her. But, wait, she doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to."

"She'll want to, trust me." Elliot gave Olivia a reassuring smile then went to find Leia or a nurse who could tell Leia.

Except he was hoping he didn't find a nurse. He and Leia had been watching Olivia together for a few hours and they had talked. Mostly about nothing important, but it was interesting conversations that reminded him of his daughters. Leia was completely different from his daughters, but somehow they were similar.

So he wanted another chance to talk to her, get to know her. She was his partner's daughter after all. Olivia would like it if they were friends. Especially if he could some how be with Olivia. He loved her and she loved him.

When Elliot reached Leia's room he started to panic. The protective detail that had been stationed outside her room was lying on the floor with blood dripping from the back of his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Elliot checked the officer for a pulse, but he was gone. So Elliot ran into Leia's room. She was no where in sight and there was blood on her bed.

Elliot ran out of the room and started to yell for help. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, but before he could dial a number his phone rang. It was Cragen.

"Leia is missing," Elliot said as soon as he answered.

"I think I know who it was," Cragen said sadly. "Richard Carter escaped from jail half an hour ago."

"What?! Why didn't you call?"

"I wasn't told until just now."

"Well that's nice," Elliot said sarcastically. "And what exactly am I supposed to tell Liv?"

"I don't know Elliot, but all I can do is try to find them as quickly as possible. If you want to help get to the precinct, now." Then he hung up.

Elliot slammed his fist against the wall and stormed off towards Olivia's room. When he reached her room he took a deep breath then walked into the room. He gave her a small smile, but she instantly noticed that something was wrong.

"What happened," she asked quietly.

Elliot walked up to the side of her bed and said, "First, I want you to promise that you won't freak out. Everything is under control and I'm going to make sure that I return Leia to you unharmed."

"What," Olivia exclaimed sitting up quickly, then groaning in pain. "What happened?!"

"Richard escaped from prison. We think he has Leia."

"Well than why the hell are we still here?" Olivia tried to stand, but Elliot pushed her back down.

"You can't go Liv, it's too dangerous. I promise I'll bring her back to you, just calm down."

"I don't care, I'm not going to sit here when my daughter is out there somewhere with that man!"

"Liv, please. I know you don't want to just sit here. I wouldn't want to either. But I want you to be safe. I love you. Now please get back into bed."

Olivia stared at him in shock after he had said _I love you_. But she quickly recovered and said, "I love you too, but I'm not going to sit here. You can tell me to stay, but I'll just leave as soon as you do. So you can either let me go with you or I'll take a cab."

Elliot hung his head in defeat. "Alright, but you are to stay with me at all times. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Olivia narrowed her eyes and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

When Olivia and Elliot arrived at the precinct Olivia wanted to just go home and lay down. Her ribs were in such an intense pain that she could barely stay focused. Her wrist, now wrapped so tightly she thought it would cut off circulation, was itchy and irritated her. And her head hadn't stopped pounding since she left the hospital. But she had to find Leia. She had just found her again and she was _not _going to lose her.

When Cragen saw Olivia his eyes widened in shock, then he turned angry eyes on Elliot.

"I said if _you_ wanted to help, not you and Olivia."

"Hello to you too," Olivia said, stepping next to Munch and Fin, who were looking at a security tape. "What do we know?"

"Olivia," Cragen said. "You are in no shape to be a part of this. It's too dangerous."

Olivia ignored her captain and kept her attention on Munch and Fin.

"Uh," Fin said, unsure of whether to answer Olivia's question. "We got this security tape, and it's definitely Richard who took Leia. It looks like he killed the officer then knocked Leia out and somehow managed to sneak her out the door."

Olivia rolled her eyes in disgust. "Where would he be taking her?'

"Olivia really…" Cragen started.

But Olivia cut him off by raising a hand and saying, "I don't care if it's dangerous. She's my daughter and I'll be damned if I lay in some hospital bed, hoping that you find her." She turned back to Fin. "Now, where have you looked so far?"

Fin looked to Cragen and shrugged then turned back to Olivia and said, "We looked at the warehouse first and there are people there in case he decides to show up. We were just about to go to his house when you and Elliot showed up."

"Well than what are we waiting for? Let's go." Olivia turned and walked quickly from the room, Elliot close behind her.

Olivia sat back in her seat as the pain in her body suddenly made her want to sleep. She had no intentions of sleeping, but she needed to be able to move when she finally found her daughter.

Especially since she was planning on killing Richard. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't. But she wanted to. He had caused enough pain and it just didn't seem right for him to be allowed to live.

Still she wasn't a murder, even though she had killed in the past. Those were memories she'd like to forget though. But she knew she wouldn't be too upset if she actually had to kill Richard to save her daughter.

She just hoped that Leia was okay. Olivia wasn't sure if she could handle it if something were to happen and she never got to see her again.

In the time when Lewis, James, and Ethan had gotten out on bail, Olivia had gotten to know Leia. They actually had quite a bit in common, though they had a lot of things they disagreed about as well.

But it was stupid things. Movies, books, nothing of too much importance that they would hate each other for. Not that Olivia was ever sure she could hate Leia. She already felt like she'd known Leia for years, and she couldn't wait to be able to see her when she came home from a long day at work.

Usually being home alone would be nice, but sometimes she was afraid to even go to sleep. With all the things that she saw everyday she was amazed that she even slept at all. And then there was the loneliness she felt, especially after a night with Elliot, when he would walk her to her room, then leave her to go home to his wife and kids.

She had always been slightly jealous, as she had wanted a husband and kids to come home to every night, and yet she had thought she would never have anything like that. But now she had Leia. As for the husband thing Elliot was getting a divorce…but would he really want Olivia? They were just partners weren't they?

But he had said that he loved her. He meant it…hadn't he?

She turned to look at him and wondered what he was thinking. Then before she could stop herself she asked. "Did you change you change your mind yet?" She was trying to make it sound like a joke, but even she could hear the quiver in her voice.

Elliot smiled. "Nope, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Maybe I don't want to get rid of you."

"Maybe I don't want you to get rid of me."

"Okay this is sounding ridiculous El."

"I agree, let's not act like that."

"Sounds good. Now, what's going on…with us?"

Elliot sucked in a breath. "That's up to you…"

"You know how I feel…"

"Not really."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you…ugh! Why are we acting like this?"

Elliot shook his head and smiled. "I guess that's what they mean when they say love makes you crazy."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Elliot I really need to know."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, well…if you want…later, after this is all over…maybe we could…get together."

"As in?"

"Uh, I don't know, dinner? A movie?"

Olivia smiled. "Sounds nice and yet we've done all those things."

"Not as a couple."

"True," was all Olivia could say before she decided the conversation was over and her thoughts returned to Leia.

Not a moment too soon she noticed as the squad car pulled into Richard's house, where they had been just weeks ago. It seemed like it had been years to Olivia.

She was about to jump out of the car, but Elliot grabbed her arm.

"What are you…"

"You can't go in there yet. Just wait a second, back up will be here any second."

"We can't wait if she's in there and…"

She trailed off as she heard the sirens and she pulled her arm away from Elliot.

She suddenly remembered the intense pain that threatened to knock her to the ground, but she shook it off. She had to, for Leia.

"Hey," Cragen called after Olivia and she impatiently turned to look at her captain.

"What," she asked, sounding a bit too agitated.

"You can't just run in there, you know that. You've been a detective for too long to just forget everything. Now I know you're anxious to get your daughter back, but you have to be patient or you'll get everyone killed."

Olivia took a breath and nodded. He was right. She waited for everyone to get in place and slowly walked up to the Carter home.

It wasn't until she heard gun fire that she truly started to panic.

Leia wrestled with the bindings that held her to the chair in the middle of the large Carter living room. She was tired of ending up in these situations, especially with Richard being the cause.

She truly did hate him. She wished she would have killed him in his sleep. She'd had many chances. When he would get drunk one night and pass out after raping her, she could have slammed his head on the floor, against a wall, anything. But something had stopped her.

At first she thought it was the fact that she could never see Princess Leia from Star Wars ever doing such a thing, and somehow Leia Benson considered her personality close to that of Leia Organa. But now she was convinced it was the Olivia in her. As much as Leia didn't know about her mother, she knew Olivia wouldn't kill someone unless she absolutely had to.

Still, Leia was running out of patience for the 'man' pacing in front of her. He turned to give her the same smirk he always did and she gave him a deathly glare.

Suddenly there was the sound of sirens off in the distance. Richard ran to the window and peeked out. Then he turned back to Leia and said, "I guess it's time to test your mother's love. Do you truly feel that she would be willing to do _anything _for you?"

Leia intended to yell '_fuck you_' at Richard, but the tape on her mouth hindered her from doing so and she settled for just glaring and rolling her eyes.

Leia didn't know how far Olivia was willing to go for her, but she knew she would do anything for Olivia regardless. She was her mother after all and she had only just met her. She was sure Olivia felt the same though, or she hoped anyway. And so Leia knew this was not going to go well.

She wrestled against the bindings once more until she knew that there was nothing to be done. An angry tear escaped her eye before Richard shrugged and walked up to her, pointing the gun at her. She closed her eyes and braced herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the gun and she started to run to the house, ignoring her captain's warning. When she got to the door she kicked it open and ran into the room, her gun raised. She saw Leia tied to a chair in the middle of the room and started towards her.

She suddenly stopped as she saw Leia shaking her head. But it was too late. Richard came up behind Olivia and knocked the gun from her hand. He put a hand over her mouth and his arm around her waist.

Olivia wasn't giving up though and she wrestled against Richard's grasp. She elbowed him in the stomach, but it was obvious that he had been through worse and was able to ignore whatever pain he felt. They fell to the ground and Olivia kicked and fought until she was able to get free.

She crawled across the floor to reach her gun, but Richard grabbed her leg and pulled, causing her face to slam into the floor. She groaned and all the pain from being in the warehouse with Lewis came back to her.

She couldn't move anymore. She just lied there as Richard pulled her towards him. She turned her head and noticed Elliot running to her. He grabbed Richard's wrist and pried his fingers off of Olivia's ankle. Then Munch and Fin started to cuff Richard.

Elliot pulled Olivia off the floor and into his arms. "Are you alright?"

Olivia sucked in a breath then nodded and gently pushed him away. He helped her stand and as soon as the room stopped spinning she rushed over to Leia. She pulled the tape off of her mouth and untied her from the chair. Then Leia stood quickly, bit her lip, and stepped closer to Olivia, wrapping her arms around her.

Olivia returned the hug, wrapping her arms around Leia and said, "Are you okay?"

Leia tilted her head up to look at Olivia and nodded. "Are you?"

Olivia smiled and felt a tear run down her cheek. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

Leia rolled her eyes, but she smiled and put her head on Olivia's shoulder. They stood there for a while, both just glad to see the other alive.

And then Olivia felt Elliot slip his arm around her waist. He put his mouth against her ear and whispered, "We should get you two home."

Olivia nodded. Then she pulled back to look at Leia and said, "Let's get you out of here."

Leia nodded and Olivia put an arm around her shoulders, leading her from the house. Then Olivia felt Elliot slip his arm around her waist as Leia rested her head on Olivia's shoulder.

A while later the three could finally go home. Elliot gave Olivia and Leia a ride to Olivia's apartment. When they got there, Leia went to the bathroom and Olivia turned to say goodbye to Elliot.

"Thanks," Olivia said. "For everything."

Elliot shrugged then stepped closer to her. She sucked in a breath when she realized how close together they were. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. Then he leaned in, pausing briefly as if asking for permission. Olivia closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Olivia didn't want to let him go, but she knew that Leia would be returning to the living room soon, and so she slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Elliot said quickly, taking it the wrong way. "I didn't…"

Olivia shook her head and said, "No, no, it's not that. Leia…"

"Oh," Elliot sighed in relief. "Well, I should go then…"

Olivia nodded and reluctantly let go of him. He backed out of the doorway, flashing her a smile before closing the door.

_Three years later_

Olivia sat down next to Elliot, now her husband of two and a half years, and watched with tears in her eyes as Leia walked across the stage at her graduation.

When Ellie Stabler, Olivia and Elliot's two year old daughter, who was currently in Olivia's arms, saw Leia, she reached her arm out and squealed, "Lee-Lee!"

Levi, Ellie's twin brother, who was in Elliot's arms, noticed where his sister was pointing and started to squeal as well. Elliot and Olivia quickly attempted to quiet their children with little success. Olivia sighed and looked up at Leia to see her smiling and rolling her eyes at her brother and sister.

**-----Well I'm afraid this is where I've decided to bring the story to an end :( But never fear! If you liked this story then I've written another one about Olivia and Elliot called, 'Best Friend's Forever.' So if you want you can check it out. If not that's fine too. :)----- **


End file.
